One Moment In Time
by Sunstar04
Summary: Will and Deanna meet for the first time after their time on Betazed.


**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns all Star Trek characters. I make no profit from this story.

**Author's note: **Another really short story.

Takes place in the beginning of the first season. Farpoint mission never happened (or did but without Will). Will and Dee meet for the first time after their time on Betazed.

_Text in italics means telepathic speech. _

Thank you Jeannette for checking this! :)

All feedback is welcome and hoped for but please be gentle.

**Rating: **G

**ONE MOMENT IN TIME**

by Sunstar 2/2002

William Riker sat alone in a shadowed corner staring at his drink. It had been a very exciting day for him. A few hours earlier he had come aboard this ship. He had accepted a new job. He was the new first officer of this ship! A galaxy class starship! He had been given a tour of the ship and then he was brought here, Ten- Forward, to have drinks with his new crewmates. The others had already left but he had stayed behind. He wanted to enjoy this moment, this feeling of happiness and contentment. Everything was great in his life! ...well...almost.

He was deep in thought when suddenly something made him look up. He had a weird feeling. Something was not right. He swifted in his chair and shook his head but the feeling remained. He felt like someone was looking at him, hovering over his shoulder, like a ghost. He scanned the room searching for the cause of this odd sensation that somehow... felt like déjà vu.

----------

Deanna Troi and Doctor Crusher had just arrived at the bar and sat down for drinks. After chatting a few minutes Deanna began to come aware of a prickling sensation in the back of her mind. The feeling was familiar somehow but she could not quite place it. In order to find out what the feeling was, she blocked out all other emotions and focused solely on the one that was bothering her. Immediately the feeling intensified tenfold and she took in a quick breath trying not to lose herself to the sensation.

This feeling... it was strong, powerful, trying to connect with her subconscious. Normally she would have stopped it immediately but this time she did not. Somehow she knew that it was not necessary. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling... safe, secure... filled with love and hope. And suddenly.... she remembered when she had last felt it ... and she knew what is was. It was the bond... ... But how?

Slowly she turned her chair and raised her head to look at the corner where the feeling was emanating... and then she saw him.

Their eyes locked across the room. Time seemed to stop and at that moment, nothing else existed but them.

His emotions flowed into her mind and she felt her body getting weak. She had to lean back against the bar for support.

"Deanna, are you alright?" Beverly's voice broke into her foggy mind startling her.

She shifted her gaze away from him and tried to focus on Beverly. She looked worried.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Deanna uttered giving her friend a small smile.

Beverly was not convinced.

"You sure? You look like you've seen a ghost! For a moment I thought you were going to faint." She said putting her hand on Deanna's shoulder.

"No, really, I'm okay Beverly. I just felt something... a very strong emotion. It caught me off guard. I'm fine now." She lied.

Beverly was about to say something more but was interrupted by a panicked voice over the intercom.

"Doctor Crusher! You're needed in sickbay! Medical emergency!"

The doctor, immediately alert, bolted from her seat and headed towards the doors.

"I'll talk to you later!" She called to Deanna, and before she could reply, Beverly was gone.

"Great, she left me alone!" Deanna muttered looking at her reflection from the smooth shining bar table.

She reached for her glass with trembling fingers and took a careful sip. She felt like she was burning up inside so the cool liquid felt wonderful. Her heart beat so loudly she was sure the couple next to her could hear it too. Her mind raced with thousand questions and she had trouble breathing.

After taking a few deep breaths she turned around, to confirm that he really was here, only to find him standing right in front of her.

"Could I have this dance...please?" He asked offering his hand to her.

His voice sent shivers down her spine. She looked into his clear blue eyes and swallowed. Slowly she stood up and took his hand letting him guide her to the dance floor.

A slow and sensuous song was playing. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her head against his chest. All the old memories started flooding back to her mind making her tremble.

He placed his arms around her small body and pressed her as close to him as possible. When he felt her trembling he tightened his hold and moved his hands up and down her back in soothing motions. Tears shone in her eyes when she pulled back to look at him.

"You're the new first officer, aren't you?" She asked.

He only nodded.

"I didn't know it was going to be you." She continued.

"I didn't know that you were going to be here either." He said quietly. "But I'm glad you are. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." She admitted, as a tear escaped her eye. He gently wiped it away.

She leaned her head back against his chest and carefully probed his mind.

"_Do you remember what I taught you Imzadi? Can you still sense my thoughts?"_ She asked staring up at him.

"_How could I forget?"_ He answered in kind. _"What we shared... what we had... our bond, is the most amazing, incredible thing I have ever experienced."_

His mind touching hers caused such an overwhelming feeling of happiness in her that she could not hold back the tears anymore. His love flowed over her in waves and the feel of his warm strong body against her was something Deanna had thought would never happen again. She hugged him even closer and inhaled the scent of him.

The songs changed and other people left the lounge but Deanna and Will did not notice. An hour had passed but for them it was just a one moment in time.

When her crying had ceased to a hiccup he lifted her chin up and cupped her face in his hands.

"You're so beautiful. Even more beautiful than I remembered." He whispered smiling.

"Thank you Will." She answered and did not resist when he leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss was long and sweet and filled with such passion and tenderness that it left them both hungry for more.

They did not know yet what was going to happen in the future. They did not know how they were going to continue their relationship, but they did not care, because right now, this night, they were here, together, sharing this one...perfect...moment in time.

The End


End file.
